Heroes V factions
There are six factions in Heroes of Might and Magic V: Academy, Dungeon, Haven, Inferno, Necropolis and Sylvan. Two additional races are introduced by the expansion packs. The Fortress makes it's apparition in the Hammers of Fate expansion, while the Tribes of the East expansion features the Stronghold. Haven A feudal Holy Empire, Haven is the strongest realm of Ashan. It is a kingdom of medieval knights and monks, with prevalent access to 'Light / Life' Magic and 'Angelic' elite troops. The Empire chose the Griffin as its symbol. Tamed griffins are used by the nobility as 'flying hounds', and sometimes as mounts. On the battlefield, Haven troops are known to be extremely resistant, relying more on the mighty power of brutal force than on the delicate art of magic. The heroes of the Haven faction will develop skills and abilities to support the hurricane of steel and fury that will rush into the enemy's rank. Inferno The Demons are ravenous monsters that would burn the world to a cinder just to watch it burn. Demons are an alien pantheon of hostile monsters that are bent on conquering Ashan. Fortunately, they are imprisoned in Hell (a 'dimensional jail' created in the lava core of the planet) and can't exist for long in the material (surface) world, except when they are summoned by a sorcerer or when they can possess a mortal body. On the battlefield, Inferno troops are famous for their insane brutality in both the might and magic fields. Inferno troops will rush into the melee, while creatures with magic abilities will disrupt the normal order of proceedings and call for demonic reinforcements or to summon the fury of the 'fire element' and set it upon their enemy. The inferno heroes will of course support their troops, sometimes taking part in combat, but most of the time they will use their boundless mana reserves to cast a multitude of devastating spells. Necropolis Necromancers are a split-order of the Wizards. They study death-magic to become eternal. They can control the spirits of the deceased or raise the dead from their graves. Necromancers believe that pleasures are sensual (linked to our five senses) and that each pleasure leads to pain (being sick from eating too much, grieving the death of one's beloved, etc.). The solution is to embrace death, which is perfection through sensory deprivation. Necromancers believe in an eternal, unchanging, neutral life rather than maintaining moderation in all things until the next life. High-ranking Necromancers become Vampires: eternally young, beautiful and powerful, but as cold and insensitive as alabaster statues. Sylvan Sylvans are graceful and patient souls who live in close harmony with the earth. Distrustful of machinery and cities, they keep to their ancient ways and ally with others only rarely. The sylvan society is built around several people that all experience a symbiotic relationship, making the Sylvan realm a very united nation. Along with the elves live wild legendary beasts , and Faeries. This faction is closely related to the Dungeon faction, as the dark elves are renegades of the Sylvan. Dungeon The Dark Elves are renegades from the Sylvan factions who long ago made a pact with the mysterious Faceless. As a result, the whole nation embraced the darkness and chose to live in the underground world of Ashan, building their cities in the huge caves there. The Dark Elves worship the Dragon of Darkness, and because their deeds in her name are their worship, the Dungeon society is built around secrecy, plots, betrayal, and occultism. Each town is ruled by a clan with a High Priestess at its head. Women are almighty in the Dungeon society, for they lead the religious, political, and military powers. They do not raise their children themselves, but send them to the temple instead, where they will learn all the arts a young Dark Elf must know to survive. In peace time, the Dark Elves use their very particular skills against other Dark Elf cities, to strengthen their own clans. But in war time, all these skills dedicated to murder and plots are turned on the common enemy. On the battlefield, Dungeon troops are renowned for their superior agility and power, even amongst their basic units. Fortunately for their enemies, this superiority is scarce and comes at a higher cost, for the Dark Elves are few in numbers and each loss is a severe blow to their military might. Academy The Academy wizards are proud seekers after knowledge and subjugators of the natural order. The Academy society is dedicated to wisdom and knowledge. The mages spend their lives studying and writing occult research studies. A senate of wizards, called The Circle of Nine, rules the Silver Cities, though each of the cities maintains a greater or lesser degree of independence. Citizens who are incapable of magic are essentially second class, with an ability to harness sorcerous power being the key to social and political advancement. Magic is taught in academies in the large cities, as hedge wizardry is frowned upon. These academies are formal places (much like Oxford or Cambridge in the real world) where which school you're in means a great deal about what you will learn, how you learn it, and how the rest of your life plays out. Wizards tend to cluster into “schools” following the teachings of one great magus or another, and rivalries between schools are fierce. The wizards rule a people of servant creatures that have been either summoned or magically animated by them. Fortress The dwarven warbands are one of the most feared fighting forces in the world. Featuring unparalleled ferocity and iron discipline, they can be mustered on a moment's notice. In combat, warbands from various cities try to outdo each other in terms of enemies killed, banners taken and the like – war is a game, and this is a way of keeping score. On the other hand, dwarves never, ever surrender. They fight to the death, even when the odds are hopelessly against them. The best death a dwarf can hope for is one in battle, against impossible odds, with a witness who will someday make a song of their deeds. While they prefer fighting underground, dwarves do occasionally muster on the surface. In the tunnels, where large bands are less useful, they build complicated defensive fortifications and traps. Dwarves who explore unknown tunnels are called Delvers, and they are often the first line of defense against an incursion by dark elves, necromancers and the like. Stronghold The result of a wizard experiment in mixing Demon and Human blood, the Orcs are a savage warrior race that live for combat. They are unable to learn any normal spell with the exception of Adventure spells, and instead use their mana for Warcries, which mainly increase the strength of their troops. All their units, with the exceptions of Wyverns and their upgrades, receive rage points in combat for most actions, which absorb some damage and increase their strength when a certain threshold is reached. Their half-demon nature causes them to be affected by light-based spells. Category:Heroes V factions